roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A3
}} The M16A3 is an American Assault Rifle member of the AR-15 family. The M16A3 is unlocked at Rank 31 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The M16A3 is a modified version of the M16A2 adopted in small numbers by the U.S. Navy SEALs, Seabees, and Security units.http://www.defenseindustrydaily.com/the-usas-m-16-rifle-purchases-04517/ The M16A3's main difference from its predecessor is its adoption of a 3-position trigger group, with Safe, Semi- and Fully-Automatic settings. Contrary to popular belief, the M16A3 does not feature a removable carry handle nor can it support a R'ail '''I'nterface 'S'ystem (RIS). '''In-Game General Information The M16A3 is currently the only automatic M16 rifle in-game, as it is fully automatic it can be an alternative for people who don't like the M16A4's burst mode The M16A3 deals 32 damage within 80 studs and drops to 22 damage at 120 studs. The damage of the M16A3 is quite average for its class while the firerate is better than most other assault rifles. This rifle fires at 800 RPM in full auto and has a pretty low time-to-kill, the fifth of its category, after the M16A4, AS VAL, FAMAS and M231. While a higher firerate can be seen as a good thing, it can also be a con due to the fact that ammunition burns out quicker than usual. Fortunately, the fact that the assault rifles are widely used and the 5.56x45 NATO compatibility helps the user to easily find ammunition across the map. The M16A3 has a very low blowback/visual recoil, which is very suitable to track an enemy on move at medium range. The first shot recoil of this rifle is quite high that it needs some recoil control and good attachments. Nevertheless, the physical recoil pattern is low with a mixture of both low horizontal and vertical recoils. The M16A3 has noticeably good recoil recovery. In semi-auto mode, the M16A3 can effortlessly score multiple shots on target very fast, which is a noticeable trait of the M4s and M16s. This, and the fact that the front iron sight is farther away from the rear one, can be an advantage in a way, as the front iron sight appears thinner, allowing for overall better target acquisition compared to the shorter M4/M4A1. Usage & Tactics One major statistic that hinders the aforementioned qualities is the high muzzle flash. Compared to the M4A1, it is generally higher, it completely blocks off the view of the iron sights, hindering target acquisition. The Flash Hider or a suppressor are generally recommended, at the cost of generally lower hip and aim stability. Another option is to use a Suppressor, at the cost of reduced damage and overall effective range, but also improve the recoil pattern. It is generally recommended to use an optic/red dot, which can increase target acquisition, albeit rather poorly because of the muzzle flash, and the fact that the front iron sight is not removed. The MARS sight is generally a good, even great option, because the reticle and lens are higher than other optics, and the MARS is generally a tall sight, which makes the front iron sight less visible. And at the same time, muzzle flash is less visible. However, if the player doesn't mind the muzzle flash, and the lack of removal of the front Iron Sight, any other optic is recommended. Conclusion The M16A3 is overall a good assault rifle, and it can be seen as a direct upgrade to the M4A1, though the visually lower sight FOV and high amount of muzzle flash can be seen as a rather major problem, the M16A3 still remains a great gun, it has higher minimum damage, and can be a great substitute for the M16A4 for the people who don't like the burst mode. 'Available Attachments' Pros & Cons Pros * Overall stable recoil, which can be greatly reduced by usage of a compensator. * Fastest reload time of its class, allows the user to quickly get back into fights. * High Rate of Fire of 800 RPM. * Compatible ammo. Cons * Lots of muzzle flash which can disorient or completely block off the view of the iron sights. * Slightly lower ADS FoV, which makes it less effective at long ranges without an optic. * High horizontal in stock form. Trivia *The M16A3 in Phantom Forces is actually a M16A4-R0901 which is featured the safe, semi- and fully-automatic trigger group like the M16A3. However, it features the Rail Interface System and removable carrying handle of an M16A4. *The M16A4 and the M16A3 have practically the same model except for the color of the magazine. *The M16A3, M4, M4A1 and M16A4 are all derived from the popular AR-15 from Armalite. *Like the M16A4 and TEC-9, the M16A3's in-game model has no trigger. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:AR-15 Family Category:Assault Class